Admiration
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Link finds himself sat by the dias in Lake Hylia, pondering his thoughts and feelings of a certain Sheikah. (FRIENDSHIP FIC! There aren't as many around, so I thought I'd write one. Sheik is his own person in this, and there are no romantic ties, it's purely just fluff and the starts of a new friendship.)


Small notice from up here- ahaha... This is my first Legend of Zelda fic, and it's a Sheik/Link friendship story. I adore these boys and even though I ship them to death, I figured I might as well write one for what I believe would be their strong suit. Link _is_ still 9/10 on the inside and in his mind I suppose, so I thought hey- why not make them pretty close friends?

Either way, I wrote something in the spur of the moment- if there are any errors please do tell ;w; Have fun reading!

* * *

Link had never been one to ponder in his own thoughts, especially ones that involved other people. Normally he would simply act on instinct, follow his heart, you know? This time, however, had been awfully harsh on his head whenever he thought back to a certain shadow.

The feelings were never romantic in the sense he wanted to kiss the other man, though, much to his hypocrisy there are times when he _could_ have kissed him- but simply only for helping him out. In fact the feelings were one of a certain closeness that he couldn't put his finger on, his heart pounded whenever he thought of the other, he may have gotten a little sweaty whenever the other was around—but no, his feeling were not of love, nor lust... Link was far too young internally to even comprehend such feelings.

In fact, now that he truly thinks on it, it clicks.

"Admiration," he murmurs to himself, a grin spreading on his lips when he finally figures out the word he's looking for. Yes, admiration for the other man.

He couldn't help but close his eyes and listen to the waves in a moment of triumph, when another thought came floating in like the debris the river carried. Yes, he had admiration for the man, the one hidden in the shadows- and maybe just a tint of jealousy- but he couldn't help but think there was something deeper than all this.

A soft _clunk!_ Is detected, and he doesn't bother to swivel around to see who it is.

The Sheikah never bothered to keep himself quiet when it was just Link, and almost as if to confirm his suspicions, the boy plonked himself down in a rather un-Sheikah-like fashion and began to watch the waves with a focus only Sheik could maintain. They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours before the man born of shadows broke it.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" He asks, and true to his word holds out a shining green rupee- to which Link chuckles and takes in good humour. Whoever said the Sheikah had no sense of humour obviously never met them- though, he supposes that's why people said it- the Sheikah were hard to detect at the best-case scenario. So the fact people had never found them humorous is a good thing- means they'd never been caught. Link shuffles a little, letting the question linger before actually answering him.

"I'm just sorting out my thoughts, it's like they've gone rogue these days..." He answers honestly, even though he didn't really need to, he could tell the Sheikah had already figured out his thoughts; though, if Sheik _had_ actually figured his thoughts out, the man made no indication that he had. Now Link was just confusing himself.

"Link," Sheik says, drawing Link's attention- and for a moment the Hero swears that the Sheikah's eyes had averted from the lake to look at him- "Your feelings are yours to have, I will not hold it against you should you come to hate me- or like me- by the end of this journey," Link can almost see the small smile twitching up on his lips within the Sheikah's eyes, but true to his emotionless heritage, it quickly wears. "However, do not be discouraged if I do not reciprocate the feelings." And with that, the man stands up-

Only to have his wrist grabbed.

Link's not sure what possessed him to do that, but in a weak voice, he asks a simply request of the Sheikah.

"Can you stay?.. Just a bit longer? I'd... I'd like to ask you some things..." and even though Link knows Sheik has every right to deny the other company, he decides to return to his seat and hum in a non-committal manner, his own way of giving Link the 'okay' to ask him Questions. With another small fidgit, he tentatively asks Sheik a few Questions. "Do you ever think that Hyrule will ever be rid of evil? And... Will you ever be able to like somebody?" Link chews on his lip as he thinks of a final Question- one that brings a grin to the Hero's face. "And, would it ever be possible for you to teach me some of those skills you have?"

The shadow certainly doesn't look baffled in the slightest, if anything his eyes soften slightly in thought as he continues to stare out at the ocean, before finally turning his attention to Link. The Hero patiently waits for his response.

"Hyrule will never truly be safe from evil so long as good exists. Like light and darkness; they may fight over the same area, but without the light there is no darkness, and with no darkness there will never be light," He answers wisely, before taking the second question in stride, "Link, I already like people- I experience friendship as much as you do, but as you already know- I do not hold onto these feelings unless I am able to truly grow with that person..." The Sheikah decides to explain to the ten-year-old-trapped, "My nature as a Sheikah- a shadow- makes it so that I can never have long-lasting bonds, although I do have them, and experience them, I do not let them cloud my judgement as easily has other humans do," Link nods in understanding, of course, the simple fact that they were created to serve under the Royal Family and protect them- even if that meant giving their lives- makes it all make sense.

"As for the skills..." The shadow continues, pulling Link out of his thoughts, "I cannot teach you anything magic wise-" Link instantly pouts, and Sheik raises a hand to continue, "but I can teach you how to evade your enemies properly, the way you currently do it has been irking me for a while," another small smile crinkles up in his eyes- only for a moment- but Link catches it with a grin of his own.

"You really mean it?" comes the excited reply, and the Sheikah nods. It's about time Link was able to defend himself without nearly breaking his ankle anyway- and Link thoroughly agrees. Before Sheik was given the chance to leave, Link had managed to stand up, and with a grin at the Shadow he slightly opens his arms.

It's like the Hero of Time had gone back Seven years in just that one moment- and even though every bone in his body said it was against all he stood for- the shadow shakes his head at himself and wraps his arms around Link in what could be considered a fatherly embrace. He lets go moments after, and with a small blush from Link, he bids the Hero farewell.

Link sits back down on the shoreline again- waiting for the familiar crack and small light to smile at his reflection.

Sheik was certainly a great man, and Link's lucky to have him around... Whether that be as an acquaintance or as a friend, Link was unsure... But he did know that Sheik would be back soon; and Link was looking forward to it.


End file.
